


Carry On Group Chat AU

by YourLocalTheaterKid



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Also Dev and Niall are Real People and they are dating, Asexual Agatha Wellbelove, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Normals AU, Texting, Those are all the tags I can think of right now, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, text fic, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/pseuds/YourLocalTheaterKid
Summary: The title says it all.It all starts at 2:01 A.M, on January 1st. Agatha decides to create a group chat, and goodness knows what kind of conversations might occur.Expect no-flirting rules, Penny being embarrassed by her friends, Baz pining, and Simon being the guy with bad grammar!Plus, Agatha isn't the only one who starts a group chat...Yeah, just your basic group chat AU.There'll HOPEFULLY be more chapters. Expect not-super-frequent updates, because I have a life.Rated T because I'm sure there's swear words somewhere, and if not this chapter then soon.





	1. Chapter One: Ferns and Fronds

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. Characters & such belong to the lovely Rainbow Rowell. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

** January 1st, 2015**

**2:01 A.M. Wellbeloved has created a group chat.**

**2:01 A.M. Wellbeloved has renamed Group Chat to Ferns and Fronds.**

**2:02 A.M. Wellbeloved has added Basil (the herb), Sighmon, Pennyloaf, Nail, and Devious to Ferns and Fronds.**

** Ferns and Fronds**

**2:03 A.M. Wellbeloved: **I thought we should ring in the new year with a brand new group chat. Welcome!

**2:03 A.M. Basil (the herb):** Why do _ I _get the worst name? ...And why are you making a group chat at 2 in the morning?

**2:05 A.M. Nail: **i honestly think mine is the worst. 

**2:07 A.M. Devious: ** Nah, yours is fine. Baz’s is _ definitely _the worst. 

**2:08 A.M. Pennyloaf: **Capital ‘I’, Niall. (Hi, everyone.)

**2:08 A.M. Nail: **nope sorry im the guy w/ the bad grammar & txting shortcuts mwahahahaha

**2:09 A.M. Sighmon: **srry niall but thats my job (hi penny :)

**2:09 A.M. Basil (the herb): ** _ No one _should have atrocious grammar. 

**2:09 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** Boys, you can _ share _ the job. (Sorry, Baz, but it’s a rule: _ someone _has to have bad grammar.)

**2:10 A.M. Wellbeloved:** That is correct, Penny. Thank you for being a responsible admin. (And, Baz, I’m making a group chat at 2 A.M. because I _ can _.)

**2:12 A.M. Basil (the herb): **??? (Okay…)

**2:12 A.M. Sighmon: **this is what u and ur minions have 2 put up w/ we have tons of gc inside jokes

**2:12 A.M. Basil (the herb): **Oh, how lovely.

**2:13 A.M. Nail: ** I changed my mind, Simon can have the job. I _ like _proper grammar.

**2:13 A.M. Devious: **Good boy. ;)

**2:13 A.M. Wellbeloved: **Nope nope nope, no flirting with your boyfriend in the chat, Dev. 

**2:14 A.M. Devious: **Aw… Not even winky faces?

**2:14 A.M. Basil (the herb):** Mate, no one wants to see that. 

**2:15 A.M. Pennyloaf: **No flirting, or you’ll be banished. And yes, not even winking faces. 

**2:15 A.M. Sighmon: **yeah its rules 

**2:16 A.M. Nail: ** _ I _don’t mind. ;)

**2:17 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** _Niall_. The rule applies to everyone: Don’t flirt in the chat. _Especially _winking faces. If you do it once, you get a warning. Twice, you’ll be temporarily banished. Three times, you’ll be gone forever, unless you agree to have your name be something horrendous for three months. 

**2:17 A.M. Nail: **Oh. OK, then. Sorry. 

**2:17 A.M. Devious: **I understand, and I apologize as well.

**2:18 A.M. Basil (the herb): **So, I can’t call Simon ‘baby’? ;)

**2:20 A.M. Pennyloaf: **…

**2:21 A.M. Sighmon: **… :#l

**2:21 A.M. Wellbeloved: **Strike one, Bazzy boy.

**2:22 A.M. Devious: **Hahaha yeah no. 

**2:23 A.M. Nail:** No. Just no. "Mate, no one wants to see that." 

**2:23 A.M. Basil (the herb): **You lot are no fun; I wasn't even calling Simon 'baby'. It was just a question. And don’t call me ‘Bazzy boy’. 

**2:24 A.M. Wellbeloved has changed Basil (the herb) to Bazzy Boi.**

**2:24 A.M. Sighmon: **dont mess with agatha, 'baby'

**2:25 A.M. Pennyloaf: **Seriously. Agatha is deadly. Also, you included a winking face in your message. That counts. 

**2:25 A.M. Devious: **Hahahaaaaa burn

**2:26 A.M. Nail: **That’s what happens when you cross Agatha? I’ll be sure to stay on her good side.

**2:26 A.M. Wellbeloved: **That was your second warning, Basilton. And Penny is correct, you included a winking face in your message. 

**2:27 A.M. Bazzy Boi: ** Wait, Simon called _ me _ ‘baby’ and _ he _didn’t get a warning or anything!

**2:28 A.M. Wellbeloved: **Si’s an original member. And plus, he was joking. And there was no winking face.

**2:28 A.M. Bazzy Boi:** So was I!!!

**2:29 A.M. Pennyloaf: **Agatha’s word is law, Baz. She’s the one who made the group chat, she’s the one who makes the rules. And again, no winking face.

**2:29 A.M. Sighmon: **yeah thats how it works

**2:29 A.M. Nail: **That makes sense.

**2:29 A.M. Devious: **Sounds good to me.

**2:30 A.M. Bazzy Boi: **...Traitors. (What is this insane prejudice against winking faces???)

**2:30 A.M. Wellbeloved: **That is confidential information, Basilton. We do not tell outsiders the reasons for our rules.

**2:32 A.M. ****Bazzy Boi: **. . . Well. Goodnight. (This group chat makes absolutely no sense.)

**2:32 A.M. Bazzy Boi has gone offline.**

**2:33 A.M. Sighmon: **im gonna go 2 bed, its rlly late. night, penny n agatha n dev n niall… and baz 2 of course ;) 

**2:33 A.M. Sighmon has gone offline. **

**2:33 A.M. Wellbeloved: **Don’t push it, Simon. Don't push it if pushing it means using a winking face. Goodnight. 

**2:34 A.M. Pennyloaf: ‘**Night, Si! (Live with the weirdness, Basilton.)

**2:34 A.M. Devious: **Goodnight

**2:34 A.M. Nail: **Goodnight

**2:34 A.M. Nail and Devious have gone offline. **

**2:35 A.M. Pennyloaf: **Goodnight, Agatha.

**2:35 A.M. Wellbeloved: **Night, Penny.

**2:35 A.M. Wellbeloved and Pennyloaf have gone offline.**

** All members went offline. The chat closed at 2:35 A.M.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha is the first one in the group chat until Penny and Baz tell her to please stop messaging them repeatedly!  
Soon, Dev and Niall are up, and Niall is super tired.  
But where's Simon? No one knows... Except maybe Baz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay, another chapter! 
> 
> Again, I own NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.

** January 2nd, 2015**

** The chat opened at 9:03 A.M. **

**9:03 A.M. Wellbeloved is now online. **

**9:03 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** Gooood moooooooorning, everyone!

**9:03 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** How are you all? 

**9:03 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** Hungover? Tired? 

**9:03 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** Regretting your decisions in life? 

**9:04 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** Well, no one  _ seemed  _ drunk…

**9:04 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** But if no one was at  _ least  _ a little bit tipsy, then I don’t know what to think. 

**9:06 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo?

**9:08 A.M. Pennyloaf is now online.**

**9:09 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** Look, Agatha, when you message people repeatedly at 9 in the morning, it’s like poking them and saying “Hey. Hey. Hey. Wake up. Hey.” over and over and over again. So  _ don’t _ , please. 

**9:09 A.M. Bazzy Boi is now online.**

**9:09 A.M. Bazzy Boi: ** I have to agree with Bunce on this one. 

**9:10 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** Penny! Baz! You’re alive! Yaaaaaaaay!

**9:10 A.M. Bazzy Boi: ** Yes, yes, we’re alive. 

**9:11 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** And  _ tired.  _

**9:11 A.M. Bazzy Boi: ** But not hungover, I only had one very cheap beer last night. It was disgusting.

**9:11 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** Same. What about you, Agatha?

**9:12 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** I didn’t drink at all. I went to a friend’s party, got bored, and left.

**9:12 A.M. Bazzy Boi: ** Alcohol is overrated. 

**9:12 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** Agreed.

**9:13 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** Absolutely. 

**9:14 A.M. Devious is now online.**

**9:14 A.M. Devious: ** Aren’t we all underage…? Why are we drinking?

**9:14 A.M. Bazzy Boi: ** Eh, we’ll all be eighteen by the end of the year. And it’s not like anyone was drunk. 

**9:14 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** That’s an excellent point, Dev.

**9:15 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** Ah. Yeah. We are.

**9:15 A.M. Nail is online. **

**9:16 A.M. Nail: ** Good morning, everyone. I AM SO TIRED. I’m never staying up that late AGAIn.

**9:16 A.M. Devious: ** Babe. You say that every year. And yet you never learn. 

**9:16 A.M. Bazzy Boi: ** Hahaha, that’s what happens when you’re irresponsible and you stay up till 4 in the damn morning. 

**9:17 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** Baz is right. 

**9:17 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** He is indeed. 

**9:17 A.M. Nail: ** OH ShUt uP It’S Not LIKe The REST Of yOU AreN’T TiREd 

**9:17 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** I can’t tell if that was intentional, or you’re just so tired you can’t rant. 

**9:18 A.M. Bazzy Boi: ** I do believe it is the latter. 

**9:19 A.M. Devious: ** Oh, no, that was intentional. He does it all the time when we’re texting. It’s annoying, and I’m not sure where he learned that. 

**9:19 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** Ah, I see. 

**9:20 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** Omg I just realized, we’re all up except Simon, is he okay???

**9:20 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** Oh! You’re right! Where is he?

**9:20 A.M. Nail: ** Uhhhhh I have no idea. At his house I assume? 

**9:21 A.M. Devious: ** Well I hope so 

**9:21 A.M. Bazzy Boi: ** Oh, he’s fine, he’s just sleeping. (*Cough* Drama queens *cough*)

**9:22 A.M. Wellbeloved: **_DRAMA_ _QUEENS??? _

**9:22 A.M. Devious: ** Oh shit, Baz what have you done 

**9:23 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** TYRANNUS BASILTON GRIMM-PITCH. DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH OR DO YOU TAKE THAT BACK?

**9:23 A.M. Bazzy Boi: ** I take it back I take it back I take it back 

**9:24 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** _ Good _ . 

**9:25 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** You have to understand, Basilton, that this is  _ Simon  _ we’re talking about.

**9:25 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** We would do everything and anything for him, Basilton. 

**9:25 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** And when we’re not sure where the fuck he is, 

**9:26 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** We will do whatever it takes to find him.

**9:26 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** _ Do you understand? _

**9:27 A.M. Bazzy Boi: ** Y-yes, I understand. 

**9:27 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** _ Good.  _

**9:28 A.M. Nail: ** Holy shit, that was  _ scary.  _

**9:28 A.M. Devious: ** Baz, mate, do you not remember last night??? 

**9:28 A.M. Nail: ** I believe ‘Don’t cross Agatha’ was the consensus.

**9:29 A.M. Devious: ** Yep yep yep 100% 

**9:30 A.M. Sighmon is now online. **

**9:30 A.M. Sighmon: ** baz i thought u learned ur lesson!

**9:30 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** Simon!! You’re okay!

**9:30 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** *gasps joyfully*

**9:31 A.M. Sighmon: ** well yea did u not see what baz said?

**9:31 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** What do you mean?

**9:31 A.M. Sighmon: ** well b4 baz called u drama queens he said that im fine im just slleeping? 

**9:32 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** . . .

**9:32 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** . . . 

**9:33 A.M. Devious: ** I guess when you call Penny and Agatha drama queens, they forget everything that you said before that. 

**9:33 A.M. Nail: ** I guess so.

**9:33 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** But wait, how did you know that Si was sleeping, Baz?

**9:34 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** Yeah, did you just guess, or what?

**9:34 A.M. Bazzy Boi: ** Uhhhhhh

**9:35 A.M. Sighmon: ** im at his house?

**9:35 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** WHAT

**9:36 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** WHAT

**9:36 A.M. Devious: ** WHAT

**9:36 A.M. Nail: ** wHaT

**9:37 A.M. Sighmon: ** uh yea baz didnt tell u guys?

**9:37 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** Um,  _ no _ , he did  _ not _ !

**9:38 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** Omg tell us everything

**9:38 A.M. Sighmon:** i mean we didnt kiss or anything

**9:39 A.M. Sighmon: ** i mean uh haha y would we do that? 

**9:39 A.M. Wellbeloved: ** . . . 

**9:39 A.M. Pennyloaf: ** Um, okay…

**9:39 A.M. Bazzy Boi has gone offline. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a cliffhanger there... It MIGHT get kinda angsty in the third chapter... Oops. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Was this any good? Let me know, because that will probably be the thing giving me motivation to keep adding chapters.


End file.
